


rewrite

by katekat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BSDM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-20
Updated: 2004-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katekat/pseuds/katekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of an original story <a href="http://www.bdsmlibrary.com/stories/chapter.php?storyid=1046&chapterid=5579">here at BSDM archive</a>.  Jessica is bound helpless on the beach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	rewrite

Jessica stood in the sand, naked and alone, wrists chained above her head to the wooden post, chafing and shifting. Her body felt a little stretched and pulled by the manacles, and she wondered what would happen next.

 

She didn't know it, but she was waiting for her master. She didn't hear him approach as he came down from the main house to the beach. He walked out from behind her and she couldn't control her gasp.

 

He stood, cane in hand, and told her simply "Don't speak. Turn around." His voice was low and controlled, and she couldn't resist the shiver creeping down her spine. If she turned she'd be exposing herself to punishment, and she didn't know how she'd react to that. But it was better than watching his eyes on her body – they seemed more personal than hands, roaming along her breasts and down between her legs.

 

She didn't realize she'd been rubbing her legs back and forth on his approach, but as she turned she understood that she'd drawn his attention to her. Her body felt warm where his gaze had rested.

 

She heard a soft whoosh in the air, and then it struck her ass with a crack. There was a moment of sharp pain and then heat, almost burning but softer, as her body reacted to the impact. She gasped again, and her nipples instantly became rock hard. It was as if the initial smack had made all of her nerves jump.

 

Four more strokes followed in quick succession – at each one her body tensed and she sucked air – but they came so fast she couldn't anticipate them and could only wriggle slightly as she felt the slap and heat begin to spread.

 

Then there wasn't a whoosh. She stood, vibrating, ass burning and waiting for another stroke to fall. She leaned against the smooth wood of the post she was tied to, felt the wood rub against her breasts as she tried to understand what happened to her. Involuntarily, her hips lifted towards the wood, as if she could wrap her legs around it and quell the burning in her pussy his caning had started.

 

Just as her hips came forward, she heard the sound again. Five more strokes, each one quicker than the last, landed as she titled her body against the post. Fire, pain, warmth. It was a cycle and she didn't know when it would end.

 

Yet, it did stop, and she felt his hands on her hips, gently turning her around to face him again. He whispered in her ear:

 

"Do you know why you received those, my precious?"

 

"Yes, Master." (she knew – she'd asked about going home earlier)

 

"Was it worth the pain?"

 

… she didn't know how to respond. She was panting with need. Her entire body throbbed, and even though she still felt her body clenched for more strokes, she almost welcomed them …

 

"N-no, Master"

 

"Please try to remember, precious. You must never talk to us about negative things. We will always punish negative thoughts. I will always punish negative thoughts."

 

He paused, waiting for his posthypnotic suggestion to sink in. It wasn't that he didn't want her to do anything bad – because punishment was half the fun. But she wasn't in a state to process things rationally and he used that to his advantage, making sure she wouldn't think about "negative thoughts", like leaving and escape.

 

She wondered if she would have the courage to do something bad ever again. But if she didn't, would he never chain her to this post again? Somehow she knew she hadn't seen the last of it. She'd stopped contemplating escape from the moment his cane had struck her, and she hadn't even realized it.

 

He stood back, hands on his hips. "You've done well tonight, little one. Now that you know the rules, you know you must do as I tell you don't you? And if you follow my instructions now you'll find all of my instructions aren't all bad." He said this last part with a grin.

 

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and hoped with every fiber in her body that the promise in his grin would be fulfilled. She literally ached to stretch her own fingers down her body and relieve the tension between her legs.

 

She twisted her hips slightly towards him and smiled just a little, "what did you have in mind, Master?"

 

He marveled at the lust he saw in her eyes, marveled that her caning had just magnified it. God he loved that – it brought a burning to his own body that he couldn't wait to quench. But some preparations were required first.

 

He pulled the rope and gag from his duffel, along with a blanket and some chains. She watched, wondering, and realized that she would be bound no matter what he did with her. It ratcheted up the heat in her body another couple of degrees and she started to squirm her legs again.

 

He looked up from where he'd spread the blanket in the sand. "None of that now, precious. You do that and I'll tie your feet to a spacer and leave you on that post."

 

She opened her legs wide apart and waited while he arranged the blanket to his satisfaction. He grabbed a length of rope and sauntered over. She wanted to wiggle again but was afraid he'd leave if he saw her move. His chest brushed against her nipples as he reached up to unlock her chains from the post. She whimpered – the light pressure was excruciating. She wanted to shove herself against him. She'd never been this horny.

 

He walked her, hands in front, to the blanket, and made her lay face down. The blanket was a little scratchy and itched her nipples and her pussy as she lay against it. He cuffed her hands behind her and she felt it pull her shoulders back and grind her breasts a little harder in to the blanket.

 

With her hands behind her back she felt pretty helpless, and became even more so when he wrapped a blindfold around her eyes. When she lost her sight she realized she'd drew in a breath and he noticed and smiled.

 

He grabbed the first coil of rope, and she felt him firmly bend her left foot until it lay against her left thigh. She couldn't hold it there for long, but he started wrapping coil after coil around her leg until she didn't have to hold it. The rope was soft but strong and she knew she could strain against it as much as she wanted. He did the same with her right. She was trussed with her legs gaping open.

 

At first she began to struggle against the ropes, feeling them constricting little by little with her struggles. She felt his hand settle at the base of her spine and press. "Shhhh, little one, take a deep breath" he whispered, and pressed down as she breathed in and out, slowly relaxing into the bonds. He kept his hand there, hot, burning against her skin, as she slowly relaxed on her belly, breasts pressed against the blanket. As she calmed she felt the sand through the blanket fold around her body.

 

"I'm going to remove your handcuffs now. If you move or speak I will cane you again little one."

 

She waited, and felt him lift her hands a little higher, as he unlocked her handcuffs. He drew both hands up and made her clasp her neck. She felt the pull along her body as he secured her wrists and arms together and then pulled a length of rope from her ankles to her elbows. He pulled on the ropes and her body arched like a bow.

 

In fact, she felt stretched out, the core of her body arched and yet her legs and arms bound tightly together. Her muscles and tendons pulled deliciously. She knew she couldn't stay here forever, but she loved the ache. The wetness between her legs had calmed a little with his ministrations, but kept flaring into life painfully when she realized that her body was left open to his gaze.

 

He pulled back and surveyed his handiwork. She was gorgeously trussed and stretched, and although she was straining against her bindings, he knew she was completely relaxed. He smiled at her legs, now in perfect "V" shape, her pudenda protruding invitingly. Her ass was marked with cris-cross of red that turned dark in the moonlight. He pulled a bottle out of his bag and began to massage the firm mounds of her ass slowly with the oil.

 

She felt his hands, each with its own cheek, smooth something onto her searing buttocks. It was cool, but slowly warming with his touch. She tried to arch a little into his hands, but was too trussed to be able to do anything but wiggle. Suddenly he put a more pressure into his massage and she felt heat arc from her ass to her tits, and back down again to her sopping pussy. She couldn't stand much more of this. Pretty soon she'd beg him to fuck her.

 

Just as she was start to open her mouth, he moved his hands away, only to bring one hand back almost immediately to her pussy. She gasped as his hand roughly moved over her entire opening, up and down, past her clit. She wanted to push back against his hand, maintain contact so she could come… but she couldn't!

 

Trussed as she was, she could still move a little, and her breasts ground themselves into the ground as her body tried to wriggle itself towards the source of so much pleasure. Then, after what seemed like forever to her, his fingers were inside her sopping channel, just a little, probing softly, teasing her.

 

She wanted to scream at the sensation, but knew if she cried out she'd loose everything. She panted and whimpered.

 

He grinned behind her, enjoying the show, and then, in one swift movement, picked her hips up and turned her onto her back. Her body was arched by the ropes, hips up and inviting without making much contact other than her legs and shoulders against the blanket. The sudden change in air against her breasts was amazing – her nipples had scraped against the blanket as she was moved and now they felt hard and painfully erect.

 

She gasped openmouthed as she was assaulted again with his hand, this time from the front.

 

His hand went from her pussy to her breasts, kneading and pinching juts a little. Her breath came faster as the heat from his hands seemed to make her breasts plumper. He took her whole breast in his hand, fingers sliding over each nipple until he could twist them between thumb and forefinger.

 

When he twisted her body tried to arch further. God it felt good!! She didn't want him to stop, but could help but hope there was more. Just as she was shivering from his fingers, his mouth replaced his hand on one of her breasts and she was engulfed in a warm mouth – his teeth found her nipple and softly pulled.

 

She gasped and panted as he pulled his mouth away. His had returned to her pussy, thumb pressing down on her clit. His crossed fingers plunged deep and she nearly cried out as he began to move in and out.

 

He loved the look of her, arching and straining against her bonds, breasts bouncing in time with his fingers, his hand pumping faster and faster in and out of her.

 

She felt her entire body clenching around his hand, and then, suddenly, his mouth was between her legs and she was coming as he sucked on her clit and his fingers continued to move inside her. She was destroyed, liberated, and undone with the strongest orgasm of her life. If the ropes hadn't been around her body she wouldn't have had the strength to move.

 

He'd sat back after she'd come and she wondered if he was going to fuck her or not. She wanted him, badly, but couldn't do anything but pant now. She felt him move between her legs, grab her thighs in his sure hands, and move his cock deeply inside her with one thrust.

 

She felt speared to the core, her body pushed backwards as he filled her. He pulled back and then drove into her harder. Over and over again, her body moving as much as she could with his, his chest hard against her and his hips arching with every thrust.

 

His hips ground against her clitoris and again all the sensations in her body began to gather. His mouth moved to her left breast and he leaned in and sucked, hard, just as he thrust forward, harder than he had before, feeling her body begin to clench around him. She felt him, impossibly, expand slightly inside her as he ground forward. She screamed once as she came, feeling his body against her, his mouth sucking on her breast, his cock deep inside her. He thrust forward again and came in one extended thrust.

 

He pulled back and out of her, and she felt him stand and look down at her freshly fucked body.

 

"You made a sound little one. And, were it any other night, you would be further punished for that. But, since I did not specifically tell you not to emit a sound, and because you've been such a good little fuck, you won't be punished further."

 

 

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master"

 

She was still bound tight and was glad – glad that she'd been as good a fuck as he was, glad that she'd been given a skillful fucking and had come harder than she'd come in years. She wondered what would happen next, as her master stood over her and her bonds became more a frustration than a delicious pleasure – as if the ropes were taking their own pleasure from her skin now.


End file.
